f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Formula 1 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks Thanks! Yeah, I really like this wiki - you've been contributing to my wikis so I thought I'd do the same. Have you made a profile page on the PS Wiki yet?Dynovan 16:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that would be great! I've made you bureacrat on Jackie Wiki, by the way. I joined Dr Who Collector's Wiki - it looks cool! :D Dynovan 08:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man. I was wondering if you could leave some info on F1 on my talk page so I can add pages and edit them. I've seen a bit of F1, but I think I need more info. Thanks. Dynovan 08:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be editing when I've checked out the links :) Dynovan 18:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) F1 sites Yep, I checked out the official site. The intro was really cool! I looked at the Beeb's one as well - that's got lots of info. You'll see me editing on here a lot over the next few weeks! :D Dynovan 17:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man. Do you like the page I made? Also, I was wondering if you've joined the summer site yet? :) Dynovan 07:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) T - Man, please answer! Dynovan 14:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok - I had to go to school too! I've got revision as well. I made a new category - Grand Prixs. Also, I was just wondering, which has the most power, admin or bureacrat? :) Dynovan 16:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was bure! Well, I hope you get good marks! I had a Science (specifically chemistry) exam and two English exams. I've got most of my tests done and dusted now. I do Spanish - I used to do French, though. Adios! :D Dynovan 15:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Spanish + French It isn't that easy, because you have to learn a lot of vocab. I've got I big Spanish folder, and I just have to sit down and learn it. French is good, though. I hope you get good marks in your test! Can you post your novel on the TSM Fanon wiki when it's done? :) Dynovan 18:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S Is it OK if I start my own forum? Yeah, Spanish is hard! Thanks, I'll make a forum. Did you get the other question? :) Dynovan 15:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC)